


It is the little things that count.

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Kyoru Week 2K19 [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kyoru Week 2019, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Period talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: A misunderstood conversation between Kyo and Tohru, which Kyo to be more understanding of Tohru's needs.Day 3 Prompt fill-Selfish for Kyoru Week 2019





	It is the little things that count.

Tohru seems to hold her graces well, given that she stayed in a house filled with men. Sometimes her needs are sacrificed, and one of them is her privacy to actually deal with the time of the month. She has to force herself to wake up super early to change her pad or washed off the bloodstains in her panties. She prayed that no one will find it.

A knock alerted Tohru, as she quickly scrambled for the pad packet underneath the cupboard and stuck it to her underwear.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no_

Until now.

Tohru quickly pressed the flush button and switch on the tap to wash her. She found herself scrambling her toothbrush and cup, to brush her teeth. No one should know this. No one should know.

A rough voice came at the distance. “Hello…I need to use…”

Quickly Tohru dropped the toothbrush on the floor, she found herself crunching in pain. Then she remembers the words of her mother. “Tohru, it can be painful, be sure to take a painkiller, and we women can go dizzy-I suggest we could take a break…”

Tohru’s mind blurted out on that. She could suck up the pain, it will be nothing but a phase. She forced herself to stare at the mirror and scrub her teeth furiously. Maybe it will distract herself from the pain. 

_Wait. Breakfast. Oh, breakfast! Breakfast?_

“Hello, can anyone open the door…” Kyo scrunched his hair slightly “I need to pee…”

“Wait! Wait!” Tohru quickly spat out the foam and hurriedly wiped her mouth with a towel. Quickly she raced to the doorknob and unlocked the door. “Kyo-Kun! I am sorry…I just…” And before long she gave a sheepish grin to him. “Good morning…”

“Good morning,” Kyo mumbled slightly, rubbing his eyes from the long sleep. He noticed that Tohru’s greeting seems way off. As usual, she is hiding her true feelings, as she bit her lip slightly. Quietly he slammed the door from her. Kyo thought of Tohru’s grin. True she can be ditzy at times, but she seems off. Quickly he flushed the toilet and proceed to brush his teeth.

That thought still bugged Kyo’s head as he made his way downstairs. He glanced at Yuki chomping silently his sandwich and Shigure sipping his ocha loudly. “Morning…” Shigure chirped happily. “You seems grumpy…”

“Shut up…” Kyo quietly plonked down at the table and quickly chomped his breakfast. Tohru took extra attention to separate the leeks and onions away from the rest. However, he seems displeased as he chewed his food. “Let me eat the goddamn food…I am gonna be…”

Tohru’s ears perked slightly on the grumble as she laid her hand on his forehead “Kyo-Kun are you alright?” Kyo raised an eyebrow. He is now even more irritated than before, as his skin seems to crawl from her worries.

“..Please stay in…you must…”

“Damn it Tohru…I am alright...I …” Kyo subconsciously crushed the milk carton, and even before he could finish his rant. He found Tohru’s eyes welled up with tears.

“..Kyo….” Her voice turned watery. “..Kyo-Kun…” Kyo suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He fears that she will turn like Kagura, angry and obsessed.

“..I do not mean…I…”

Tohru gave a bow to everyone “Please…excuse me…I need…” and she glanced at Kyo angrily “There is food on the table.” And before long she ran upstairs to her room, tear stricken and alone.

Kyo found his face reddening with embarrassment. Even before Kyo could finish his apology to her, Yuki slipped his chopsticks away from the vegetables and chuff the leek in his mouth “Something seems off with Tohru stupid cat.” Yuki hissed slightly. He tried his hardest to resist throwing a book to his face.

“What???”

Kyo tried his hardest to spit out that foreign thing. “What? Me? What? I….I…”

“Remember that time when Kagura came to the main house, and she seems more aggressive than before…well..”

Yuki gave a glare to Kyo. Kyo cannot help but shudder that memory. He said to the family members that he refused to marry Kagura. And of course, tears surely fell and.

And.

He knows what happened next and he wished not to revisit that memory.

Kyo can be oblivious at times. Yuki thought bitterly. He wonders what Tohru thinks of his foolish actions. “You better open your eyes...I worry that Hanajima is going to curse you to death…” Kyo somehow gulped slightly. He thought of Uo’s looming expression if she ever hears that Kyo treated her cruelly. That image caused a shiver down his spine, as he made his way to school with Yuki giving judgemental glares at him along the pathway.

For that moment the mountains seem comforting to him.

* * *

During that afternoon, a nagging feeling never left Kyo as he is practising punches in the air, and Kazuma noticing the solemnity of Kyo as he seems to be unable to dodge him.

“Kyo what is bothering you…”

Kyo gulped slightly as he weakly took his punch. “It is Tohru…Shishou…the thing is…”. Kazuma noticed his eyes glaring at the floor. “I think it is something.. Damnit you would not understand…”

“I do…”

Kazuma smiles at his son. He seems to be at lost for words. “Is it Tohru's time of the month? For girls I mean Kyo. I know that too well with Rin and Kagura.” He gently lifted Kyo up. “I know to tread lightly and know it is not in their heart, but raging hormones, just like yours.” Kyo cannot help but be ashamed of his lashing.

“Perhaps a care kit would be appreciated if I was a girl.”

Even before Kazuma could pull a blow, Kyo managed to knock his master down.

Kazuma cannot help but laugh.

“You are fast.”

Kyo cannot help but smile. Maybe he should allow Tohru to be selfish at times, after all, she did not intend to hurt Kyo.

* * *

Quietly Kyo waited for her at the entrance, to see her all exhausted. “I’m home…” She found herself nearly collapsing on the floor when Kyo catches her on her arms. “Tohru…wait…hold…”

Of course, it leads to a puff of orange smoke. Tohru blearily opened her eyes. to find him in his cat form laying on her lap.

“Ahh! Ahh! I am sorry I am sorry…I can be quite lightheaded in my…wait…” She rubbed her eyes again. Quietly she stroked his head which she heard a purr., allowing him to lay on her sore belly “Kyo-Kun…what do you want to say to me just now.”

Kyo replied little.

“Check the table…” and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep. Tohru gently cupped Kyo’s cat body and made her way to the dining room. A small basket littered with pads, chocolate bars, painkillers and body lotions. Tohru glanced at a small apology note, and she smiled again.

“Thank you Kyo-kun….” Her voice grew watery over that kind gesture “How do you know that I…” as she quickly grabbed a chocolate bar, and unwrapped it gently to reveal a tasty morsel. Soon her tears fell on his orange fur as she snuggled him more. His purrs started to get louder at these kind words. “I feel much better.”

He refused to speak his words, but instead, let him be a distraction to Tohru’s pains.

Maybe it is nice to be selfless at times for that someone you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This have been bugging me for a while, and this one took me the longest to finish that idea. I quite like the fluff for it and doing the Kazuma part is my favourite.
> 
> As usual, feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
